Halloween Day!
by PercyJacksonLover14
Summary: Pepper needed Tony to love her. He kept avoiding her, he kept resisting her. But now, she has a plan... Requested by JTlover7!


Halloween Day!

**Yes, Halloween is so many months away, but JTlover7 requested for this story! So I decided to write this! Hope you guys like this! This is a simple one shot, which is why I am writing this. The other requests are more like chapter stories so I am waiting until some of my other stories are done! Sorry for the wait guys! **

**Disclaimer: This is not my story idea, it is JTlover7's.**

Pepper looked at her mirror. She held up two suits. One was Poison Ivy, a villainess from Batman, and another was a cat suit. It definitely would tug on her figure and express more than she would be comfortable with, but this wasn't for her, this was for Tony. She had to make him drool. She wanted him to drool; only because he would ignore her anytime she was over at the armory. She had no idea why though.

But that was going to end.

…

Tony was doing his regular activities, fixing up his armor. The A.I.M. just had to shoot him on the shoulder! They just had to! It created a long deep slash across the shoulder blade and melted the armor around it. Unfortunately it singed, or burned, a small part of his back too.

He looked up at the clock. In about 2 more hours, Pepper and Tony will go out Trick- Or- Treating. He wasn't sure if he was excited or not, but it was with Pepper, that was good enough. Lately, Tony had noticed extreme palpitations. At first he freaked out that it was because of his heart or heart monitor, but after some close observations, he realized the problem.

He was nervous around Pepper.

But that made no sense to him. Why would he be nervous of the one girl he liked? Bingo. He was nervous because he liked her! Why did love have to be so complicated?

Tony checked the clock again.

How did the time fly like that? Only an hour left. Well, at least Pepper's was buying his costume. He had considered being Iron Man, how ironic, but that was when Pepper called him a dork and told him that she would buy him one. With that, she swiped a hundred dollars from his wallet. How did she even do that though? It was best to not ask.

"Hey Tony!" Tony yelped and turned around. Pepper was standing near the doorway, a bad in her hand. He smiled and nodded in her direction. There was no way he could trust his voice now. His heart was in his throat.

Pepper was wearing her regular pink dress over her white shirt, and stuff, but there was something that caught his attention. Her knuckles were white around the bag handles she was holding, and her bottom lip quivered. Tony didn't know if she was nervous, or excited. Pepper had the tendency to have many emotions at the same time.

"Hey Pepper! Is that my costume?" She raised an eyebrow. _Why was he so excited? Maybe he wants to know what I'm going to wear!_ She thought silently. Smiling, she shook her head.

"No. There are two! One for me and one for you. And this-" Pepper reached in and pulled out a costume. "Is yours Tony." Pepper waited for the expression on his face to go slack, and it did.

Tony was going to be wearing a Dracula costume. Pepper also brought her makeup kit. There was a long dark black cape that would trail only a couple of inches behind Tony as he walked for candy. There were black suit pants that came with the costume, but Pepper stole another pant from Tony's room, to make sure they were long enough. His shirt, however, was her favorite. It was a regular silky white shirt that grasped at his skin, and was similar to her figure-hugging top. On top of the white shirt there was going to be a black suit coat that would also hug his muscles, but not as much as the white one.

Luckily, Tony had promised her that she could dress him up before she dressed herself. And since in an hour they would be heading out, Pepper grabbed his arms and pushed him towards a shower room. "Take a five minute shower Tony. And wrap this around your waist." She tossed him a red towel. "See you soon."

Within 2 minutes, Tony walked out with the towel around his waist, and had another white towel drying his damp hair. Pepper sprang from the couch and swatted his hands away. "No! I need your hair wet! Tony-" She looked down. This was the first time she was actually seeing Tony without a shirt on. Sure he came back injured and had to remove his shirt, but this was different. There was no blood. Without thinking, Pepper placed her small palm on the center of his chest, where the heart monitor was, and felt the mechanical hum vibrate against her fingers.

"Pepper?" She snapped out of her daze. When Pepper looked up, Tony was averting his eyes from her, and was blushing brightly. "Can I get dressed?" Pepper felt her cheeks get hot too, and nodded.

"Just get your pants on and don't worry about the rest." Tony nodded and duck behind a large metal pole. She heard him grunt and groan as he tried getting his pants on without exposing his… well lower body.

Tony came out and slipped his black belt around the pants and tightened the buckle. "Okay what now?" He asked, dropping his arms to his side. Pepper walked to him, and pushed him towards the couch. She pulled out the white shirt and pulled it over his head, much to his disapproval.

"HOLD STILL!"

"PEPPER! OW! THAT HURTS!" He finally breathed out as his head popped up out of the shirt. "I'm capable of putting on my own shirt Pepper." He quickly slipped on the shirt and waited as Pepper pulled his black coat around him.

"There." She stepped back to admire her work. And sure enough, Tony looked HOT. The black definitely suited him, and he was looking amazing.

"Okay. Now?" Pepper frowned.

"Now I put on your fangs and get dressed as you wait for them to dry. I also brought your favorite movie as you wait." Pepper pushed in the CD of _The Day After Tomorrow _and instantly got to work on his fangs.

Pepper hated those plastic, disgusting fangs that kids got from trick- or- treating. It was disgusting as the kids pulled out the fangs and the saliva trailed along the inside of the fangs. So she went out and bought two sharp, plastic, fake teeth that were easily glue able. She borrowed her grandma's denture glue and slowly let the pink cream fill the cavity of the teeth.

"Open up." Tony opened his mouth absentminded as his eyes focused on the screen behind Pepper. The movie was intense.

Once Pepper pushed the teeth into place, she smiled at Tony's agape mouth and gathered her own costume. It was time to WOW the crowd.

…

As the main character was running into the library, Tony heard a small slam. He didn't care though. The movie was in front of him and that's all he cared about. Just as Pepper left, she had spiked his hair just as Dracula's hair was. Two sharp horns sticking from either side of his head. The teeth were smooth as he ran his tongue on each of them.

Suddenly, the screen flickered off, and the movie was gone.

Tony rose to his feet, his temper rising. Who turned off the TV? "Pepper! I-" Tony stood still, his eyes gazing over the body of a beautiful girl.

Pepper had her hands on her hip and was leaning on her right leg. She wore heels, which were covered by the sleek jumpsuit that covered her body. Tony started from the top.

Pepper pulled her hair into a tight bun, and had two strands on hair curled just beside her ear. She wore two pearl earrings, and a cat ear headband. Her eyes were piercing against the dark makeup she wore. Her bright red lipstick was beckoning his own lips to hers. Her neck contained the same pearls as her earrings.

Then the suit. The black suit hugged her figure perfectly. On her chest, sides, legs, arms, everywhere, they were perfectly against her. There were two thick straps that held her costume. Her shoulders were completely exposed, as well as her sides. But Tony noticed that Pepper had cut the holes herself, exposing most of her stomach side.

"Pepper… You…. You… are…"

"Do you like it Tony?" She came up to him, her strides accented as well as her hip movements. Tony stumbled back a couple of steps as he continued to admire her costume.

"I thought you liked cat woman, so I wore this for you." Pepper caught up to Tony, and delicately pushed her palms on his chest, harder this time. Tony gulped and nearly gagged.

"I…. Pepper, I don't like what you're wearing." It hit Pepper like a ton of bricks. She stepped back, her heart shattering into a millions of pieces.

"You don't…? But… why not?" Tony sighed he lowered his eyes.

"The only reason why is because I don't want people looking at you. At least, I don't want guys other than me looking at you." Pepper grinned.

"Really?" With one swift movement, Tony pulled Pepper into a passionate kiss.

"One favor though…" Pepper nodded.

"Change your costume. You proved your point. I love you. And not just you…" He looked down at her costume. "I love the real you."

**JLover7, I really hope this is enough! So yeah! One of your one shots done, another coming up real soon! Please review guys! And thanks for reading! **


End file.
